zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Valentine's Day
Deletion I already talked about this before it was created, but I think this page should be DELETED. It was something that the Episode only cared about for half a minute, and we could do without. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 18:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Ditto, ZimFan. *I disagree; if IZ's Valentine's Day was no different than ours, I would be inclined to agree with you guys. However, since the traditions that accompany this holiday are quite different than their real-world version, I strongly propose we keep this. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't change the fat that the episode didn't revolve around Valentine's Day, unlike Christmas. It is currently 2-1. If it stays like this, it will be deleted. Majority. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 19:20, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Why does an episode have to revolve around it for it to have a page? By your logic, half the pages we have wouldn't exist! I say, if an object has a characteristic or role that is different from real life, it's usually article-worthy.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 19:51, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Doctor, IT ISNT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO HAVE A PAGE. Ok!? :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 20:34, December 9, 2012 (UTC) For God's sake, ZimFan, CALM DOWN. Laws for talk pages dictate that you be civil; last time I checked, raging at other users for no apparent reason is NOT civil. Besides, when ProjectGir votes on this, we will be at an impasse. Simply put, we need more users in on this, because we have both proven that we are adamant about our various standpoints.--Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 20:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) That's it. I'm tired of talking to you about things when you ALWAYS disagree. From now on, we're going seperate ways. Ok? Actually, don't answer. :/ Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) We are all living beings. It is normal to disagree with others, and the reason why the human race has come so far is because we all eventually have to cooperate and become a community despite our differences. ZimFan, think of it this way. In Doctor's perspective, you're always disagreeing with him, and vice-versa, so you're both on the same boat, so he may feel the same way as you do. Spelling in caps isn't going to get you anywhere, well reasoned points and civil behavior will. And actually, ZimFan, "going our separate ways" will not work; after all, we are co-admins, and therefore we must talk to each other in order to keep things running smotthly around here. The only way we could "go our separate ways" would be if one of us left here or abdicated Adminship for good. Since I have no intention of doing either, I am afraid we will have to attempt to cooperate. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) At this point, I don't care if it won't work. And any of your points will not change my decision. I am not responding to your messages on talk, not messaging your talk, or anything. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 22:13, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Generally, a good Admin is required to have decent judgement, be civil, and willing to compromise. I hate to say this, ZimFan, but recently I have seen you display none of those qualities. I urge you to come to your senses, 'cos I can't do this alone. --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 22:22, December 9, 2012 (UTC) There are many differences between ours and theres, it can bring much more understanding to the begining of Tak the hideous new girl, it should stay! 00:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC)